The Snowflakes Glitter, but all isn't gold
by PaperSmile-18
Summary: Annie has had a difficult past but will she be able to start it all again. Was taking her life a foolish decision to make or did it mean she could be a new person. Will Narnia really give Annie the chance to leave her past behind her for good. (AN: I know it's only a brief summary but hopefully this will persuade you to read this fic. Thanks, Bethany xxx)
1. Chapter 1

So I probably should say good luck! If you're gonna read my story you better brace yourself.

I really hope you enjoy my story and if not let me know why please! I beg you to review as it's reviews that help me make my story better for you guys who are taking the time to read it. xxx

Disclaimer: All I own is Annie. Take whatever you want my money, my bag, just leave me with my character! I don't think I did that right did I? What I mean is C.S Lewis owns Narnia and all the characters in it. I'm just stealing it mwahaha. But yeah, just so you know, in case you didn't already...I didn't create Narnia :(

On with it already woman...

* * *

**Chapter One - A bit about Annie (Annie's POV)**

Annie...

It sounds so cheesy doesn't it? Don't you think so?

I hate my name!

It sounds kind of pretty, way to pretty for me. I mean really? Do I look like a character from a fairytale or something?

My parents really could have chosen a better suited name. They told me that Annie means grace. That is something that I defiantly lack. I fall over every second and always have. I couldn't be less gracious. I mean, don't get me wrong I love my parents. It's just that their skill for name choosing wasn't the best. They probably envisioned having some beautiful blond haired, blue eyed perfect child like all the other kids in our family. Both of my parents look like supermodels so I guess they wouldn't expect me to come out any different. But I am. What they ended up with was me. Boring brown hair and pail completion that means I could pass for being a ghost. My dad always said I would have made a better boy and I guess he's right. I lack the feminine grace that most teenage girls my age seem to have. I don't resemble my parents in any way. Come to think of it I can't really think of anyone in my family who could have given me the traits I have.

My little sister always says I should be more girlie. Yeah right! As if I could be girlie if I even tried, not that I particularly want to, but that's besides the point. The concept of putting on a dress is like torture. I don't understand why looking good has to be so important for girls anyway. I'd much rather pull on a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers and a baggy jumper. Loads more comfortable and who cares if I look like a mess. What's it to you? hmm? I guess most other 17 year old girls would disagree with most things about me, but who even cares?! It's not like I have any particular need to stand out. I'd rather if people didn't notice me. Whenever I see girls wearing sparkly eye catching dresses I feel sorry for them. Everybody is looking at them. Doesn't it make them feel scrutinised? I could never cope with that sort of attention. I don't see why anyone would want to.

Anyway enough about frilly stuff. What was I saying again? Oh yeah! Annie wasn't the best name for me, Isn't the best name for me. It just doesn't suit me _at_ all. My sir name however is great. I'm proud that my family has has it.

Green...

It just reminds me of all things nice. Nature is green. I've always loved nature! I have one tree in my garden and it's just about the only nature I get to see on a regular basis. I mean except for a couple of patches of grass here and there. I wish I lived somewhere in the countryside were I could be surrounded by tress and wildlife. It just seems a shame that I don't get to see that. I live in a small property in the middle of East London. Not exactly a nice little cottage in the middle of nowhere, so I guess I'm being a little unrealistic there.

I think it's cool that my eyes match my name. I've always like the colour of my eyes. I also have an awesome emerald necklace that's one of the few beautiful things I own. I don't know were I got it from. It's kinda weird actually. I asked my parents how I got it and they don't seem to know either. I've had it for as long as I can remember so it's like a part of me now. That could be another reason why Green is such an awesome name for me. It just seems to fit.

Anyway, I think that's all I can say about myself really...

* * *

YAY my main character introduced herself to her own story. Pretty cool don't you think? Let me know what you thought of my first chapter/ prologue thingy. Reviews please!

Do you have any ideas for a song for this chapter? If so let me know :)

Thanks, Bethany :P xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Yay Another post :D

Thanks to Tulip for reviewing xxx (Love your niceness)

If anyone feels like being more critical on my story then that would help to as well as positive feedback. Just wanna know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: Yup it's C.S Lewis' not mine. Man how I wish it was mine!

Here goes...

* * *

Today was Annie's birthday.

It was raining outside, but that wouldn't bother her because she liked the rain. In fact she liked most weather except if it was to hot. Then she couldn't stand it. She laid amongst her purple sheets and dreamed about a world were everything was magic and adventure. She looked so peaceful just laying there without a care in the world. It had been a while since Annie had had a nightmare and she was very grateful for that. Dreaming was a luxury that Annie loved. She never wanted to wake up from her dreams, and when she did, she just wished she could get back into them. She much preferred her dreams to reality because quite frankly, life scared her. As soon as her dreams turned into nightmares Annie wished for the beautifully weird dreams that she loved to come back and keep her company for the night. She held onto those dreams so tight because she knew if she ever let them go she would be left with the darkness of the night and those terrible memories and treacherous thoughts that haunted her through the night.

She wasn't particularly excited for her birthday but she would pretend to be for her family. She didn't want to look like she didn't appreciate her birthday and made sure that her parents understood her gratitude for whatever they give her. Annie's little sister Leticia was always playing with dolls and trying on pretty dresses. She was like a proper perfect little girl. Leticia was beautiful and sweet and knew how to get on her parents good side. Annie loved her little sister and wished she could be more like her. Leticia really enjoyed everything that came her way and managed to be happy all the time. She was always happy, singing and excited and Annie loved to see her like that. She wished she could be that young again and see the world through her little sisters eyes. It was so beautiful to watch someone with such joy in there hearts and no cares in the world.

When Annie eventually opened her eyes that morning she groaned and blinked a few times. She hadn't slept much that night but what little sleep she did get was nice.

"Time to get up I guess" she thought not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed and the comfort of her dreams.

Climbing out of bed and walking to the bathroom to wash her face she went through what little she remembered of her dream in her head. There was a lion and a forest and she vaguely remembered some children. Somehow she couldn't let the dream go and she knew that if she didn't fight to remember it she would have lost the dream completely in a few hours.

As she looked in the mirror she sighed. It was almost as though she looked less and less like her family every day. She lacked the tanned skin and the joyful expression that graced her families features and was starting to feel as though she might have been adopted like someone had told her once before. Was she really apart of this family? She was seriously beginning to doubt it.

When she was done in the bathroom she walked back into her bedroom and towards her wardrobe to pick out an outfit. She grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain black top and a baggy red jumper and slid them on. She brushed through her tangled brown birds-nest hair and when she got it as smooth as possible slipped into her tatty grey pumps, before running down stairs to grab something to eat.

When she reached the living room she could hear hushed voices on the other side of the door and decided to stop and listen knowing that it wasn't really her place to listen to other peoples conversations but she couldn't help herself. She felt as though the conversation she was overhearing was meant to be private and felt a little guilty for wanting to listen in. The voices were her mum and dad's and they were talking about her.

"Do you think she will mind if we go" she heard her mum say.

"Well you know how she is. She likes to be on her own so I don't think she'll mind. We really have to go though! It's a once in a lifetime chance and she will be left in good hands don't worry" Her Dad responded.

"I suppose you're right..." Annie's mum went on sounding a bit worried, but Annie didn't get to hear the rest because Leticia had come running down the stairs and bumped into her.

"Good morning!" Leticia squealed "Happy Birthday!"

Annie had almost forgot that she was eighteen today. She smiled and hugged her little sister who was still smiling excitedly and they both walked into the living room.

"Oh... hi girls!" Annie's mum exclaimed.

"It's Annie's birthday Mummy!" Leticia giggled still jumping up and down.

"Happy birthday honey" Annie's mum said smiling "did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I had a good sleep thanks" Annie said smiling at her mum to reassure her.

Annie's mum was always worrying about her daughter. Annie had suffered allot from depression and had moments when she barely came out of her room. She had self harmed in the past had faded scars on her wrists which she kept covered with her baggy jumpers. But she was always trying to reassure her mum that she was fine. In fact she felt one hundred times better then she had . After all, it had been almost tree years ago since she had last cut and she was unlikely to do so any time soon. Today was her eighteenth birthday and she was a big girl now so she could put all that behind her.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" said Annie's dad as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the head.

Annie really loved her family. They never fought or argued with each other and it felt a bit weird to Annie that they were so different from other families. Maybe it was something to do with the feeling she often got that she didn't belong. That didn't matter though. She loved these people weather they shared her blood or not.

The rest of the day went really well and Annie enjoyed spending time with her family. Just being able to see them laugh and enjoy themselves made the day pleasant for Annie.

* * *

I realise allot hasn't really haven't in this chapter but I just want to continue to get you guys to understand my character first before anything major happens.

Don't forget about the little button below. I need reviews people :)


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter. Thank you to everybody who has been reading and I have three reviews. whoop whoop! I hope you guys like this next chapter.

Thanks, Bethany xxx

* * *

The next day was Sunday and Annie woke up at nine. The sun was already out although she couldn't feel the heat from it's rays. She shivered as she got out of bed. She was meeting her friend today at the coffee shop. She hadn't seen her for a while and she was looking forward to catching up. After getting ready she grabbed her keys and a piece of fruit before calling goodbye to her family and leaving, shutting the door behind her.

As she walked down the ally by her house she stuck her earphones in and listened to some Paramore. She took a few nervous chunks out of her apple looking around to see if there was anyone else around. The area that Annie lived in wasn't exactly known for being the safest place about. Quite allot of crime happened around the streets were she lived and a few acts of violence had happened resulting in the deaths of a few people that used to go to her school. It's not that she was afraid to live in this area, but she always tried to show caution when she was out on her own.

Eventually she got to the bus stop which was conveniently only a few streets away from her house and sat on the slanted red seat to wait for her bus. It was quite a cold day despite the sun and her little jacket wasn't doing to much to stop her from shivering. She threw the almost finished apple she had been eating into a near by bin and put her hands in her pocket to try and keep warm. Pulling on her hood to try and stop the freezing wind from blowing her hair across her face.

After about ten minutes of waiting impatiently the bus eventually came. She went upstairs because she always preferred to be high up, and sat down in the back corner bus. Apart from two people she had seen downstairs, she was on her own which she liked because it meant she could keep her music on loud (which was now playing Greenday) without disturbing anyone. She took her phone out of her pocket and started scrolling through tumbr.

Annie was in her own little world and didn't even realize when someone sat down next to her. She sat there unaware for about two minutes before they eventual taped her on the soldier making her jump. Turning round she pulled her earphones out which she regretted after she realised who was at next to her. It was the person she least wanted to see. It was her Uncle Rau. He was not a very nice person at all and he had done things to Annie that she had never told anyone in her life. She gulped and put on a brave face and smiled.

"Hello uncle Rau" she said "wait are you doing here I thought you had moved to Germany"

"Well" He replied "I thought I'd come back for a visit and see my favourite little niece.

"Oh" Annie didn't really know what to say. Why would he come to see _her_. She couldn't be left alone with him again. Not like the last time. He was a dangerous man and if her parents ever knew what he had done to her then he wouldn't even be allowed to come near her again. But she couldn't ever tell them. They wouldn't believe her. He was her fathers brother and he was more like family to her parents then Annie had ever felt like she was. She had to get of this bus and fast.

"I...I...This is my stop" she said quickly pressing the button a few times to make sure that the driver knew she realy did want him to pull at the next stop which was about ten feet ahead.

He moved forward so that she couldn't get of and whispered in her ear in a way that made Annie cringe and suck in her breath.

"I hope you haven't told your parents any tales. I'm sure they wouldn't believe you. It was nice seeing you again Annie. I'll come and visit soon you can count on it." he moved out of her way and Annie quickly sprinted down the stairs and off the bus.

She was breathing heavily and looked around to make sure he hadn't followed her of the bus. Fortunately he hadn't and he just smirked at her through the window in a way that made Annie shiver. She thought that since he had moved away to Germany she would never have to see him again. He had hurt Annie in so many ways and he was the reason for the scars that now seemed to stand out against her skin more then ever. She subconsciously pulled down her sleeves to make sure that her scars were covered and wiped away a tear that she hadn't realized had escaped.

She wasn't going to let this ruin her day. As frightened as she was, she was just going to forget what had just happened and go to meet her friend before she let her emotions get the better of her. She put in her earphones back and pulled up her hood as it started to rain. The song that was playing (pumped up kicks by foster the people) was already starting to make her feel better.

Annie had to walk a little further then she would otherwise of had to because she got of a few stops earlier then she was meant and by the time she got there she was soaking wet from the rain. But she wasn't going to let that annoy her she was going to see her best friend and nothing was going to ruin that for her.

When she got to the coffee shop she could see could already see her friend waiting with a big smile on her face. Her name was Trinity and she had the most beautiful red hair that Annie had ever seen. She always had a smile on her face and she never failed to be there for Annie in all the years she had known the girl. Annie ran up to the her and gave her a big hug. Annie wasn't usually the type to hug people but she had missed Trinity so much.

"It's so nice to see you Annie" Trinity said beaming " It feels like forever since i saw you last. How'd everything going? Are you enjoying college? Did you get what you wanted for your birthday? I've got you a present! You didn't think I would forget did you? Come on sit down. What do you want to drink? Let me guess one very strong coffee with loads of sugar? Am I right?"

"Yes Trinity! You know me so well. It's really lovely to see you, but you may have to stick to one question at a time because most of what you just said got lost" Annie said laughing at her friend. Trinity never failed to brighten up Annie's mood and make her feel better. She loved spending time with her because she could never fail to make her smile with her lovely bubbly personality and her beautiful smile.

Both girls laughed and talked for a long time before it was nearly time for the staff to close for their lunch break. Trinity had an art class to go to and she didn't want to get there late.

"Oh. I almost forgot" said Trinity "I have your birthday present"

She pulled a tiny little purple box out of her bag and handed it to Annie.

"Go on then. Open it" she coaxed excitedly.

Annie lifted the lid on the small box and looked at the beautiful silver ring inside. It had a tiny emerald stone that matched the green of her necklace perfectly. Annie couldn't help but think that this ring was far to lovely for her.

"Thank you_ so_ much Trinity" Annie exclaimed "It is so nice. I hope it wasn't to expense you know I don't like you to get me expensive gifts"

"Don't worry Annie" Trinity replied "You don't need to know how much it cost. I just thought it should be yours from the moment I saw it."

Annie went home that day completely happy. She loved Trinity like she was a sister and didn't know what she would be without her. They had been best friends ever since they had started secondary school and stuck together ever since. Whenever either of them got into trouble in school they would always back each other up and provide moral support if ever the other person needed it. Before she knew it she was walking up the street to her house.

However, as Annie walked through the front door of her house, she could immediately tell that there was something wrong. She started to panic as she slowly walked toward the living room door. She could hear voices coming from the front room and as she opened the door she nearly screamed as she recognised one of the face of the voice she could hear. It was her Uncle Rau.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait guys I've been on holiday. A big thank you to those who have reviewed.

Thanks especially to MM for the constructive review. I'm gonna make a request that if anyone would like to be a beta reader for me to just message me and let me know. I would love the help and appreciate if anyone is willing to put there time into it.

I really want to thank everyone that has been reading so far. I really love you guys and any reviews are much appreciated especially if you get some criticism in there.

Thanks and hope you like the next chapter Bethany xx

* * *

Annie braced herself and walked into her living room, her heart was beating a lot faster then usual. She needed to get out of there. She couldn't be near this man. He wasn't safe and he made _her_ dangerous. She clenched her teeth together and tried to look as unaffected by his presence as possible. She could see Leticia sat on the sofa opposite her playing with her barbie. She turned to look at Annie as she walked through the door with a big smile across her face.

"Annie!" she beamed"You're home. Come and help me get Anastasia in this dress. I can't get it to fit over her head."

Annie chuckled at the site of Leticia trying to squeeze the way to small dress over the dolls head. She really loved her little sister. But then she remembered her uncle's presence and tensed at the thought that he was standing so close to Leticia. Her brain was setting of all sorts of alarms to tell her that this was wrong.

"Oh hello darling" Annie's mum said before she had a chance to respond to her sister "How did everything go with Trinity?"

"I...It went great mum" Annie smiled and turned to face her mother who was currently trying to fit a book into an already to full bag. Why was she packing a bag? Annie wondered.

"Good. I was hoping that you would see her soon, you seem so lonely most of the time. You know I worry about you, don't you? You need to go out with friends more then you do." Annie was still trying to work out why her Mum was now putting things into Leticia's pink backpack. Were they going somewhere? She was really beginning to panic, but her face kept calm and nobody had noticed the war of thoughts that was going on inside her head.

"Oh Annie i'm glad you're here" It was Annie's dad that was speaking now having just turned round from having a conversation with her Uncle Rou "I've been meaning to tell you for a while but we are going to be going away for a while. Me and your Mum got a deal with a holiday park and are going to take Leticia away for a couple of weeks. So your uncle Rau is going to look after you while we are gone."

_NO NO NO! _Annie thought _this can't be happening._

She started to panic and didn't know how she could stop this from happening without telling her parents the truth. She couldn't do that to them. She promised herself she wouldn't. It would only hurt them. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"oh...Dad I don't think that's really necessary. You know I can look after myself on my own. I'm _am_ old enough. You don't need to put him through the trouble of looking after me. You go enjoy yourselves and uncle Rau can just rest without needing to worry about me" She desperately wanted to persuade him to change his mind.

"Don't worry Annie" Said uncle Rau. With a disgusting grin on his face "It's no trouble. I think I'm gonna enjoy spending time with my beautiful niece"

Annie didn't know what to say. She had to get out of this somehow. This man couldn't be held responsible for her. He would just make everything worse. But there wasn't anything that she could say to make them change their minds. She might be old enough to live on her own but her parents would worry for her anyway if she did. Why did her scars have to mean so much concern. If only she could just disappear. All she could do was stand there blinking and looking at her parents as they agreed with her Uncle and pulled there bags out to the car.

"We wanted to tell you earlier honey but we didn't know how you would take it." Annie's mum said pulling her heavy case over the door step.

"That's okay. I'll take good care of her. You have absolutely no need to worry" Uncle Rau said standing just behind Annie with his hand on her lower back. She couldn't feel much more uncomfortable and found keeping her expression neutral extremely difficult

She stood there frozen not knowing what to say and before she knew what was happening she was hugging her parents and sister goodbye.

"Love you guys" she said hugging Leticia.

"I'm gonna miss you Annie" Leticia beamed "and guess what?"

"What is it?" Annie responded

"It's going to snow tonight!"

That really did make Annie smile. She loved the snow and maybe should could carry this out knowing that when she looked out of the window she would see a beautiful white wonderland. This might not be so bad if she could lock herself in her room and sit by the window pretending non of this was happening. Maybe she could ride this out without needing to be frightened.

Soon her parents had gone and they left behind a deadly silence that made a shiver run up Annie's tens body.

"Are you cold _daarling_" Her uncle Rau said dragging out the words to make himself sound as patronising as possible. "Maybe I can do something about that aye"

Annie just looked at him in disgust and turned on her heel to run upstairs. She needed to get out of the house and made her way towards her bedroom tripping slightly on the top step.

When she got to her room she dragged her desk up against the door in hope that he wouldn't be able to get in and went straight to her wardrobe to grab some clothes. She threw all that she thought she might need into her backpack and grabbed a jacket. She sat there for a while on her bed just thinking about what she needed to do. She decided that her best bet was to go to Trinity's house and hope that she would let her stay. She hoped her best friend wouldn't ask for an explanation but could easily make up a story to convince her to let her stay. She slipped on a dry pair of pumps and pushed the desk out of the way of her door. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open.

As she tip-toed down the stairs she couldn't help but think about how stupid she had been. She should have known when she saw her uncle Rau on the bus that he would be on the way to her house. After all he had warned her. Why else would he have been there? She shouldn't have even come home until she knew that he wasn't there. She should have put a lot more thought into this rather then just acting as though everything was fine.

Finally she reached the front door only to realize with dread that she had been locked in. She had nowhere to go. She was trapped and before she had time to run back up to her room her uncle Rau came up right behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said in a voice that seemed way to calm to have been right. "I don't remember you saying you needed to go anywhere"

"I..I'm just going to nip to the shops to get some f..food" she tried to say but realized that she had to come up with something better than that if she was going to convince him to let her go. "I wanted to make you something nice to eat because I haven't seen you in such a long time and I'm sure your hungry"

"Oh, don't worry about that _daarling_. I've already eaten. Let me take that bag of off you before you get back ache" He snatched Annie's backpack violently from her and threw it across the hallway. It landed upside down at the bottom of the stairs and a few pieces of clothing fell out.

"It's funny" Uncle Rau sneered "I would have never have thought that you needed to take spare clothes with you when you went out shopping." He grabbed Annie's wrist and pulled up her sleeve to reveal her scars.

"Maybe it's because your a freak" he snarled "You were never a part of this family and I don't understand why your parents even wanted to keep you. They should have just given you to some random adoption agency. Then you wouldn't have caused them so much trouble." With that he pulled back his arm and punched Annie round the face hard enough to make her stumble backwards and hit her head on the door handle.

Annie held her breath. She didn't feel capable of breathing. She couldn't go through with this again. She needed to get out of here. How long did her parents say they were going to be gone for? Was it two weeks? She really hoped that they decided to cancel whatever plans they had and come back to save her. But she knew that they wouldn't. She just hoped that time would go by faster.

She rested her face against the the door mat let the darkness overcome her and the emptiness embrace her.

* * *

Thanks again for reading x

Don't forget to review and let me know what you though or if you found any problems with it.

xoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter. YAY!

I think it's a good one! Hopefully you guys agree. Oooh an i'm still looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested just let me know. x

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles or Narnia or any of the characters associated with it. I really wish I did but alas it cannot be. Anyway enough said on with the chapter...

* * *

It had been about a week since Annie's parents had gone away. Annie was beginning to wish that she had just not come home that day at all. Uncle Rou had found a way of locking her in her room and she hadn't been let out for the past three days. She was hungry and thirsty and didn't feel well enough to even try to escape. Maybe that was his plan. He wanted to make Annie week so that she couldn't fight back. What had she done to deserve this? She couldn't understand why her uncle hated her so much. As she began to think that he had forgotten about her the door to her room came open and Uncle Rou stepped in.

"I've got some news for you" He said. "I've just had a phone call to say that your family is dead." Did he just say what she though she said? Just like that? _Your family is dead _"He has to be bluffing" Annie thought.

"What?" Annie said in just above a whisper. "I don't believe you!" she said raising her voice "Why would you say that?! I knew you were cruel but to make something up like that is just plain sick!"

"He just said it without any emotion" she continued to think to herself "Surely he has some feeling for her parents. They are related after all. Blood loves blood right?"

"If you don't believe me" he handed Annie the phone "then talk to someone _else_"

Annie put the phone to her ear.

"Hello" She said in a harsh tone. She wasn't going to believe any of this rubbish and whoever was on the phone was unlikely to persuade her otherwise.

"Hi honey" said a familiar voice. It was Annie's grandmother and she sounded like she had been crying her already scratchy voice sounded even more raspy then usual.

"Grandma? What's going on?" Annie spoke a lot softer when she recognised the voice. She could trust this women. Whatever was wrong her Grandmother would tell her the truth.

"I...It's your parents" She was trying not to cry and Annie felt her heart go out to her. "They w..were in an..n accident. Your Uncle was supposed to tell you. They were driving in the s..snow and... I know this is difficult for you to handle but they are...Leticia was with them an she..." it was quite for a while and Annie could only hear soft sobbing on the other end of the line. She waited a while before eventually speaking.

"They're all dead aren't they?" Annie couldn't feel anything. It was like her whole body had gone felt like the emotions had been dragged out of her. She just felt empty.

"Y..yes Annie. They're all dead. Don't worry honey. Your uncle Rau will look after you an..and you can have as many days of college as you like. You're a bright girl i'm sure you can catch up later on. It's all going to be fine..." Annie didn't want to hear any more she threw the phone back at her uncle and dropped down to her knees breathing heavily. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there in shock before she finally let herself drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day Annie was woken by the sound of banging down stairs. Her Uncle must have been drunk and that just meant he was going to be even more irrational then usual. But she didn't care. All she could think was that her parents were dead. How could that happen? They didn't deserve that. They had so much left to give to this world, and Leticia... Annie stared blankly outside her window at the snow. How could something so beautiful kill so easily. Her parents had lost control of there car because off that snow. That must have been the reason for their accident. It was that snow that meant Leticia didn't even get to finish Primary School. She would have had a birthday next month, but that wasn't going to happen any more. A single tear slipped down Annie's face. It was the first tear that she had cried since that dreaded phone call last night. She felt like a fraud. Maybe Uncle Rau was right. She had never truly been good enough for the family that she had. Their lives would have been so much easier if it wasn't for her. It should have been her that died in the accident not them. She silently wished that she could take there place. It was her fault she should have stopped them, she could have done. She just didn't try hard enough. She always made things more difficult for everyone due to her decisions.

Just then her bedroom door flew open and there stood a furious uncle Rau. He stood in her doorway staring at her with the kitchen knife held out towards her and a bottle of vodka in his other hand.

"_You_" he shouted "You...monster! You made them die! Non of this would have happened if it wasn't for you! You were never good enough to be there daughter. I don't know why you didn't just kill yourself when you had the chance! You drove them to death. They only died because they couldn't stand living with you any longer! They only went away to get away from you. Don't you understand that? You Killed your family! You brought this punishment on yourself"

He walked towards Annie painfully slowly and looked straight into her eyes the whole time. When he was just a few feet from her he threw the knife. The knife only just missed Annie's head . She knew that if he had been sober he wouldn't of missed. She stared at him in shock. She knew he hated her, but never thought he would actually go as far as to take her life. He didn't pick up the knife but just left it were it was sticking out of the furniture.

Uncle Rou took a few shaky steps forward to fill the gap that was left in between then. He lifted the half full vodka bottle in the air and poured the contents over Annie's head. Annie just stood there in shock at looked straight into her Uncle's eyes wondering what he must be feeling. Clearly he was hurting just as much as her about her parents death. She almost felt like apologising. He was right when he blamed her for this. She had put so many people through this pain. Her grandmothers voice on the phone last night came back to her. "They w..were in an..n accident." She had said. Maybe secretly she knew it was Annie's fault. Everyone knew and they hated her for it. Maybe she had nobody left. What if Trinity hated her for it?

She felt Uncle Rou's hand across her face before she saw him move. Annie fell to the ground at the impact of the slap. She didn't have the energy to stand back up again. She hadn't eaten in three days now and she was lacking the energy to do anything but lay there and hope her Uncle wouldn't' strike again. She was in luck because as soon as she thought that her Uncle turned on his heal and staggered out of her bedroom.

She looked around her room which looked surprisingly neat compared to the rest of her house. The only thing out of place was the knife which know stuck out of her wardrobe door. It was almost as thought the knife was calling to her. She suddenly felt as though she had just enough strength to stand and holding onto her desk chair she pulled herself up.

She walked over to the wardrobe in a trance like state and grabbed the knife handle to pull the silver blade out of the wardrobe door. It felt as though some invisible force was pulling her towards what she was about to do. Pulling up each of her sleeves to reveal her wrists she pulled the knife across the exposed skin, fell to her knees by the wardrobe and continued to drag the knife over each of her wrists feeling more confident to get a little bit deeper each time.

By hurting herself on the outside maybe she could control the thing on the inside, maybe she was finally in control of something. She could make this choice on her own. She could rid the world of herself. She could make it so that she didn't hurt anyone again. She could punish herself for the terrible awful things that she had done. This was her punishment.

As the crimson liquid ran out of her body she couldn't help but smile. She would soon be free from this hell. She was one step away from freedom. She dragged the knife across her wrist one last time and gradually let her eyelids fell shut. Darkness soon took over her body and the pain that she way feeling began to slip away.

* * *

Annie tried to open her eyes and was surprised when her body complied. Looking around her she realised that she was in a forest. This wasn't what she had been expecting. This place was beautiful. Much better then the darkness that had been surrounding her moments before. Instead of the shinning gates of heaven or even the fiery pit of hell she was surrounded by trees and flowers. This is the sort of place she imagined in her dreams. The perfect location for any perfect fairytale story. She could be a hero or a damsel. She could be the bad guy. But she didn't want to be that. She felt as though she had been the bad guy all her life and wanted to be something different. She could be the hero. She definitely wanted to be a hero.

But this wasn't one of her dreams. This either meant that she was dead, in a comma or still laying on her bedroom floor but just delusional. Whichever one it was she decided that she might as well use what little strength she had and fight through the pain to find out what was going on.

As she stood to her feet she couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope. Wherever she was now it was far away from her Uncle Rau and maybe this was heaven. Maybe she just had to walk a little and she _would_ find the shinning gates. She couldn't see any reason as to why she shouldn't go to heaven. Well maybe what she did to herself. Could a suicidal person get into heaven? Ans the pain that she had put everyone else through. No this definitely wasn't heaven. What she had done was clearly against the rules. Maybe she was in hell. Could hell be disguised as something beautiful just like the snow? She started to panic and wonder if any moment she was going to just catch on fire or fall down a giant pit. After all she definitely deserved it for being such an awful human being. No wonder she didn't have any friends. Trinity was just friends with her because she was nice. She just put up with her. And know what was she doing? Just feeling sorry for herself.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes just behind were Annie was stood. She turned to see what she had heard but nobody was there. It must just be a bird or a squirrel or something. But then she heard it again from another bush. Whatever animal it was it must be able to move very fast. Unless there was more then one.

"Look over there" she heard a faint whisper. Did she hear that right? Was there someone talking in the bush?

"Do you think she heard us?" said a different voice.

"Well either way we need to grab her before she goes anywhere" said the first voice again.

These people obvious weren't very smart. If they were trying to keep quite then they really weren't doing a very good job of it.

"I can hear you" She said boldly. Not knowing who she was talking to. But not seeing any point in keeping quite seen as they could hear her anyway "I don't think that there is going to be any grabbing going on here. If you want me then just say so. Don't just hide behind there and talk about getting me. I'm right here come and get me"

As soon as she said that two boggles stepped out from behind a large holly bush. Annie took one look at them and froze is complete and utter shock. She couldn't be any more surprised to see the two strange little creatures appear. But then again, she did just die. So why should she be surprised? She took a deep breath before speaking again to the two creatures, who were now snarling at her, and trying to look as menacing as possible. They would have been funny if they didn't pose a threat. On any other day Annie wouldn't have been frightened. But she barely had enough energy to stand let alone fight.

"I...I think you should leave" Annie tried to look tough. It was a miracle she was even standing but she tried to look as strong as possible. "You might regret it if you don't!" She continued. "Come near me an.. an I'll kick your butts." Oh gosh! What was she saying? She was only goading them. This wouldn't help.

The larger of the two started to approach Annie making her take a few shaky steps backwards.

"Oh really" he snarled "and what could a puny daughter of eve like yourself do to stop me?" He grabbed Annie's upper arm tight enough for it to hurt and Annie tried her best not to wince in pain or let him know that he was hurting her.

"I..I could..." she couldn't finish the sentence. The fact of the matter was that she couldn't do anything at all. Who was she kidding?

"Sorry I didn't catch that?" said the smaller of the two boggles "It sounded like you were about to say something." He turned face the larger boggle with a smirk. "What should we do with it Ryouta? Should we kill it?"

"No! Don't be stupid Fingal! We were distinctly told to bring the girl alive, not dead" with that came forward and punched Annie round the face. Annie fell to the ground dazed. He couldn't half pack a punch. But she was used to being punched by her Uncle and tried to fight the darkness that she could feel coming. She could hear the fait sound of horse hooves before she let the allowed the darkness to overcome her.

She didn't see the arrow flew straight at Ryouta and hit him directly in the head. She didn't see Fingal turn on his heel and run in the opposite direction and she didn't see the too horse riders that cased after him. Annie was left laying in the dirt unconscious.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review and let me know what you think.

Thanks, Bethany

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Annie could feel soft arms around her. At first this comforted her until she realised that the last thing she remembered was being punched to the ground by an angry boggle. Panicking she lashed out at the person caring her.

"ouch" said a male voice "What was that for? I'm trying to rescue you here! Goodness!"

The boy dropped Annie and she landed on her butt. Realising her mistake she felt bad but she couldn't help but be defensive. How did she know she could trust this stranger anyway!

"Hey how was I supposed to know!" Annie squealed from her position on the ground. "How do I know you're not just trying to kill me or kidnap me or whatever, like those things.. Boggles... whatever they were?"

"Well firstly" he shouted back at her "because we saved you" he pointed nearby to a girl who was sat on a horse with an almost amused but still worried expression on her face as she looked at the pair arguing.

"Edmund!" She shouted "How do you expect her to know? She probably wasn't even conscious at the time! Did you see how hard they hit her? Goodness! give her a bit of sympathy. She looks like she's about to die or something."She mumbled the last bit under her breath but Annie heard it anyway and raised her head a little.

Edmund's facial expression softened for a second before hardening again.

"W..well she still didn't need to hit me!" he grumbled before walking over to another horse that was leaning against a nearby tree.

"Sorry about him" the girl said addressing Annie "He just cranky cause Peter beat him earlier in a fight. I'm Susan and he's Edmund. You might be better of coming with us back to Cair Paravel. It's allot safer there."

"Thanks" Annie said "I would but it's just..." Annie wasn't sure why but she didn't think it was right to burden these people.

"Oh please say yes!" Susan pleaded "My little sister and I would love to have another girl about to try new hair styles on"

For some reason that reminded Annie of Leticia She always loved spending time with girls, playing dress up games and looking pretty. She felt her heart clench and a unwanted tear managed to escape. She quickly wiped it away pulling herself together and hoping that they hadn't seen. But they had and couldn't help but wonder why this girl who clearly wasn't from around the place having an English accent had come to be in Narnia. Annie smiled and took up Susan's offer not wanting to offend the girl.

The ride to Cair Paravel was awkward with Annie sat on Edmund's horse trying as hard as possible to have as little contact as possible with his back without falling off. There was something about this boy that really got on her nerves and made her want to punch him or maybe she could just squeeze to hard and try and break a few ribs. Maybe that wasn't a good idea.

Susan kept talking about what Cair Paravel was like and trying to explain to Annie how much fun they were going to have. Annie just kept nodding smiling and trying to follow what the other girl was telling her without collapsing from exhaustion. She explained to Annie that there were talking animals in Narnia and magic which actually didn't surprise Annie as much as you would think and she was even kinda excited about it.

"Will it be much further?" Annie asked not meaning to be rude or annoying, but the huff she heard from Edmund made her think that she had come across that way. She just wanted to rest. She hadn't eaten in what felt like forever and she was still a bit fussy from the punch she received earlier. Not to mention the fact that she had been dead (or so she thought) not to long ago. I mean death is likely to effect a person's health right?

"Yes" Susan smiled " We should be there in about five minutes. It's a good job we weren't to far away. I'm sure you must be hungry. We will get you something to eat and you can use one of the spare rooms for as long as you like."

"Thank you" Annie smiled at Susan's kindness "I'm grateful that your offering to be so kind to me. You know you don't have to help me if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to be any troubled"

The moment she said it she regretted it. As much as she meant what she said she knew she needed these people's help because without it she wouldn't be able to cope. What if they decided she was right and took back there offer.

"Don't be silly" Susan laughed "We are perfectly happy to help and wouldn't have it any other way. You are not to much troubled at all is she Ed?"

"hmm not" Edmund said almost to quite to hear. Somehow Annie didn't believe his sincerity.


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived at Cair Paravel Annie couldn't help but smile. This place was a beautiful castle surrounded by countryside with a beach round the back and mountains of in the distance. The moonlight hit the water and made it look like thousands of tiny lights dancing in the rippling waves. Everything about it seemed wonderful and magical to Annie. It was almost as though she imagined this place for herself and it came true before her eyes the way she would have chosen to have it. Everything was so perfect. She almost felt unworthy to be there as if somehow by being there she was bringing the place down.

"I take it you like the place?" Susan said looking at Annie's expression and laughing.

"Yes I do. It's beautiful!" She looked at Susan with the biggest smile on her face.

"You know you can let go off me know" Edmund said rudely. That wiped the smile of Annie's face as she let go of him and stumbled of the horse nearly tripping and realizing as soon as she stood up how little energy she had left. Fortunately she managed not to fall over and stood up straight giving Edmund a dirty look. Who does he think he is to talk to her like that?

"Come on then" Susan said gesturing towards the entrance to the building and away from the stable where the horses were now being tide up. She heard the horse that Edmund was sitting on say something under his breath that sounded like "that was awkward" or "awful" something along those lines, before turning away and giggling at the fact that the horse had managed to keep quite up until then. She never even thought that the horse she was ridding on that whole time might have been able to talk.

Annie dragged herself along trying not to make it obvious how difficult standing at the moment was let alone walking. She was going to prove not only herself but to everyone else that she was strong enough. She didn't need these people to see how week she was. Sure she probably had a few bruises on her face from her Uncle and the Boggles treatment of her but they didn't need to know how badly effected she was by the abuse due to malnutrition. She would brave it out and standing behind her two companions made it easier for her not to be noticed.

When they reached the doors they were greeted by two other people. One was introduced as peter and the other as Lucy. Peter looked a lot like the younger version of her Uncle Rau and she couldn't help but cringe at the thought. She quickly wiped that from her mind and smiling she shock his hand. She was grateful for the long jumper that she was wearing because if her wrists were bare then they would see her scars and judge her. She pulled at her sleeves feeling a little comfortable at how close peters hand came to touching her wrists.

Lucy however was the youngest of the siblings and had long reddish drown hair and the same blue eyes as Leticia's. The girl, to Annie's surprise hugged her and beamed at her such a familiar way that reminded Annie of Leticia so much, she didn't want to let go for fear of losing this girl too. She immediately felt a connection with the younger girl and new that they would get on well.

"It's lovely to meat you" said Peter "What may I ask should we call you?"

Annie was about to tell them her name but thought against it at last minute and decided that if for once in her life she could be rid of it then she would.

"My name is Laid" She said. Laid means Ugly in French and Annie couldn't help but feel as though it would be the more appropriate name for her and what she was.

"It's lovely to meat you Laid!" Lucy beamed and began to lead Annie indoors. She pulled Annie along a little to fast and Annie was tiring quickly as they wound threw the numerous corridors of this large building with the other siblings following along. The walls were lined with candles and paintings giving it both a homely and majestic fell at the same time and Annie was really starting to feel as though she was a lot less then these people. They must be royalty to be living in such a grand place and wearing what in the past would have been considered such fine clothing.

Lucy eventually lead her to a large dinning hall. The room was empty except for a long table that ran down the middle of it. Lucy pulled Annie to sit next to her at the table Peter sat at the end of the table next to Lucy and Edmund and Susan sat across them. It felt unusual to be sitting at such a big table with so many other emoty chairs.

"So what would you like to eat?" Lucy asked Annie

"Umm...I... anything" She smiled. She didn't know what kind of food these people liked to eat and didn't want to offend them by suggesting anything silly. Peter smirked at her comment.

"I take it you're hungry then?" she asked laughing

"Very much so!" Annie laughed back in return. "It's been a few days since I last ate" Peter's face turned serious at her comment and she immediately regretted saying that. She didn't need these people's pity and she definitely didn't want them to feel as though she needed there help even if she knew she did.

"Well then" Susan said "We will let the chief deicide" As she said that a fawn walked into the hall through the large set of double doors and asked what they wanted to eat. Susan told him what they all wanted and asked that the chief made up something filling for Annie.

"This is Laid" Lucy said to the fawn once he had taken there order. "And this" she said, pointing to the fawn "is Mr Tumness"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Laid" He said taking her hand and once again making Annie feel uncomfortable at his proximity from her scares and kissing it. She hid how she was feeling and smiled at Mr Tumness.

"and you too" she replied

When Mr Tumness left the conversation quickly turned on Annie.

"So... Laid?" Edmund said looking at Annie with curiosity "What are you doing here in Narnia?"

"I... um well I don't know how I got here exactly" she struggled to find the right words "I was in my bedroom one moment and then the next I was on the forest floor. As for my reason for being in Narnia I have no clue"

"Laid was being attacked by a couple of boggles when we found her" Susan tried to explain to Peter and Lucy who were still unaware of her reasons for being here.

"Oh I do hope you're okay" Lucy worriedly gasped "Did they hurt you?"

"Yes I'm okay. I'm fine thanks to Susan and Edmund" Annie reassured the young girl. Even though she felt far from okay. "Just a bit of a bruse is all"

Edmund snorted "She is far from okay" he argued "There was blood pouring from the back of you head before and you got it all over my hand" He wiped his hand down his front even though the blood had clearly already been wiped of. "Not to mention to fact that you were unconscious before you decided to wake up and hit me"

"Shut-up Edmund" Susan snapped "Don't worry Lucy. Laid is fine now like she says" Although she didn't seemed convinced with what she was saying and Annie felt the sudden urge to punch Edmund but just gritted her teeth and ignored his annoying stupidity.

"That's terrible" said Peter "But don't worry you're fine now. Once you've had something to eat the girls will show you to your room and you can get cleaned up. You can visit the nurse if necessary later on if you think you need too"

Before long dinner was over and Annie felt a lot stronger after having something to eat but still knew that she needed rest.

Susan and Lucy led Annie up the stairs and down several more corridors until they eventually came to her temporary room.

"Her we are" Susan said "This is were you will be staying. Mine and Lucy's rooms are across from yours." She pointed to two doors across the hall. "And Edmund's room is that one." She pointed to the room next to Annie's.

"What about Peter?" Annie questioned.

"He stays in a different type of room to ours. It's on a different corridor to this one. Apparently being high king means her gets a bigger room" Lucy joked. But Annie didn't. As soon as she heard the words "high" and "king" her mouth dropped open.


	8. Chapter 8

"D...did you say high King?" Annie gasped. "That makes you royalty! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I've not been rude have I? I didn't know! I could stay somewhere else if you want? I really don't want to get in the way"

"Oh nonsense" Lucy insisted "We don't like being treat like royalty and it's actually quite nice when someone doesn't know. At least then you know they aren't trying to take advantage of you."

Susan explained to Annie what there proper titles were and that they were all kings and queens but preferred not to be treat like it when possible. Annie was shocked at how casual they acted about the whole thing and really admired there modesty. They didn't show of or try to make Annie feel less than them but in fact the opposite and Annie loved them for it.

Susan requested a bath to be filled and fresh clothes to be provided for Annie so that she could wash and get dressed and then Lucy asked that she could show Annie around Cair Paravel later that day. They eventually left Annie to it and went to go about with preparing some ball or something.

As soon as Annie was alone she just took in a deep breath and enjoyed the silence. She sat on the bed for a good half an hour before she decided that she should get a bath. As she stepped into the bath the water which she had allowed to cool down soothed her aches. She washed away all of the dirt and blood that she found and used the weird looking shampoo that smelled like heaven to wash away all the yuck from her hair all the while trying her best not to look at her skinny bony form.

As she stepped out of the extending bathroom and back into the bedroom noticing that there was a dress laid out on the the bed for her. The dress was a beautiful light green colour, and smiling Annie couldn't help but think that the girls must have noticed her green emerald necklace and ring and tried to match them. Putting the dress on she noticed with horror that the sleeves only came just bellow her elbow which meant that her wrists would be exposed. Panicking she looked around the room desperately searching for something that she could cover her wrists with, but she wasn't in luck there was nothing in that room that would cover her scars. They had taken her clothes for washing and she was left with no option but to have them on show. It was the first time that she had seen her wrists since before she came to Narnia and she noticed that the scars she had created on the day she arrived had not fully held. They stood out a dark purple colour against her skin and made her old scars look small in comparison. Annie felt even worse now that the scars which were meant to end her life almost seemed to mock her.

When she heard a knock on the door she hid her arms behind her back and called "come in". Lucy stepped into the room and smiled excitedly at Annie.

"Oh Laid! You look beautiful!" she said "You have to let me do your hair!"

"Yeah. Sure. I mean of coarse you can" Annie replied.

"Sit down then" Annie moved over to the chair that was in front of the dressing table which forced her to be sitting right in front of the mirror. She didn't like to look at herself in the mirror because it only made her feel ashamed with herself.

Lucy started brushing Annie's still wet hair and babbling on about how great it was to have another girl about the castle that could keep her company. Annie was just glad that she hadn't yet noticed her scars because she had managed to keep them hidden thus far by hiding them under the table.

"Umm Queen Lucy..I mean Lucy have you possible got a jumper or coat that I could wear? It's a little chilly don't you think?" Annie stuttered trying to come up with a good reason for asking.

"I'm not cold, but let me just go and see what I can find. I'll be back in a second" Lucy left the room and moments later came back with a dark green shawl. It wasn't exactly what Annie wanted but it would do the job.

"Here this should go nicely with the dress" Lucy said handing Annie the shawl. She put it over her shoulders and hugged her arms against her body with it. When Lucy had finished brushing and braiding Annie's hair Annie slipped back into her pumps which were hidden under the dress and followed Lucy out of the room so she could be shown round.


	9. Chapter 9

Annie woke up and stretched out in the incredibly comfortable bed. Standing up she walked to the bathroom to wash her face. The day before had ended with Lucy giving Annie a tour of the beautiful place that was Cair Paravel. Annie had gone to bed afterwords thinking that this place was even better then she had originally thought. She looked at her face in the mirror and for once felt as though she might actually belonged here. She smiled at the thought and went back into the room to get dressed out of the nightgown that had been left for her last night.

Looking in her wardrobe she realized that at some point while she was out yesterday somebody had filled her wardrobe with beautiful dresses. She had loads to choose from and managed to find one that she liked. It was a beautiful dark blue colour with a square neckline and sleeves that hung down past her wrists and covered part of her hand. She wasn't used to wearing dresses but was grateful that they had provided such beautiful dresses for her anyway even if they were slightly large for her. She brushed her hair out and swept her slightly long fringe to one side out of her eyes.

Just as she was neatening up her bed there was a knock at the door. She opened it the Susan who was surprised that Annie was already awake since it was only six and she was very tired the day before.

"Good morning Laid" Susan beamed "I came to ask if you would like to join us for breakfast. I thought I would have to wake you but it seems I don't need to. How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you Susan and thank you for all the beautiful dresses they are lovely. You don't need to go to so much trouble though because I would be perfectly happy wearing trousers. I'm sure they would be much cheaper. Oh and to answer the first part I would love to join you guys for breakfast."

Susan showed Annie the way through the corridors. There was no way that Annie could remember the route and tried to save it to memory as they made their way. Annie was grateful that she wasn't wearing heals and still had her pumps or she probably would have fallen over. She didn't understand how Susan could do it.

When they got to the dinning hall Susan's brothers and Lucy were already there. Lucy patted to the seat next to her and smiling Annie sat down.

"So how did you sleep?" Peter asked as Annie pulled in her chair.

"I slept great thanks" Annie replied honestly. It wasn't very often that she had a good nights sleep and was surprised went she had a dreamless night especially after what had happened.

"Oh good" said Lucy "I was worried that I kept you up to late last night and that you wouldn't get enough sleep but you look more awake then Edmund and he went to sleep straight after dinner."

Annie looked across the table at Edmund who had previously been resting his head on his hand and trying to keep awake but open hearing Lucy's comment sat up straight and drank some water which clearly went down the wrong hole and made him cough. Peter patted his brother on the back and they all chuckled at Edmund.

"I'm not sleepy!"Edmund said when he had stopped coughing "I was just resting my head for a moment!"

"Yeah yeah Edmund whatever you say" Susan said patting his shoulder in a quite patronizing way.

"Anyway" Edmund said "When does breakfast get here? I'm starving"

"Me too" Annie said trying to help Edmund out a little bit even though she didn't like him that much. Just then a fawn that wasn't Mr Tumness came in with trays of food and placed different plates in the centre of the table for them to pick what they wanted.

Annie grabbed a slice of toast with strawberry jam and an orange. Another fawn offered her a drink and she thankfully excepted a cup of coffee which came with cream and biscuits.

"So!" Susan said when they had all filled their plates and were eating. "The spring ball is coming up and we need to think about decorations" The two boys booth chocked on there food when she said that as if they regretted coming to breakfast that morning now that she started talking about decorating.

"Oh umm we could err have umm flowers and stuff" Peter said. Annie couldn't help but laugh. She understood exactly how Peter was feeling. It was like when Leticia used to asked her to choose an outfit for her barbie and Annie just picked whatever looked the girliest cause she knew that's what she would like. Thinking of Leticia upset Annie and the smile that had been on her face moments ago was replaced with a look of hurt and loss.

"Are you okay" said Lucy noticing Annie's change in demeanour. All the siblings were looking at her and she felt a little uncomfortable with their worried gases.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Annie plastered a smile on her face "I was just thinking about something is all. Don't worry"

"What were you thinking about?" Lucy asked not realising that Annie really just wanted to let the subject go. She didn't see a point in lying again and so said

"I was thinking about my little sister. She always used to loving planing things like how Susan seems to and the way Peter acted reminded me of my own reaction when she asked me for help."

"Is your sister not nice or something. Why did that make you sad?" Lucy continued making Annie shuffle uncomfortably in her seat.

"No it's not that she wasn't nice. She was a really lovely little girl you would have loved her. It's just that I found out a couple of days ago that she was umm well she died a few days ago so it's a little upsetting to think about her or my parents at the moment" Annie clenched her teeth and hoped that she hadn't spoiled everyone's mood. Hopefully Lucy stopped asking her questions now.

"Oh I'm sorry" Lucy said.

"That's okay Lucy. Don't worry." It went kind of silent after that and nobody really knew what to say.

"So what was this about decorations?" Annie said trying to stop things from being awkward.

"Oh yeah. We are having a spring ball in a couple of weeks and we really need to start planing how we are going to decorate. You got any ideas"

"Why don't you have dragonflies. They come out in spring right?" Annie had always loved dragonflies and thought of them as beautiful creatures and really wanted to suggest something nice that Susan would hopefully also liked.

"Oh good idea" Lucy squealed "Dragonflies are so pretty and also we could have flowers like Peter suggested! What flowers should we use Laid?"

"Oh umm why don't you use roses? They're pretty right? Everyone loves roses don't they?"

"Yeah and I'm gonna suggest butterflies" Susan put in "What do you think Ed?"

"How about Green, and blue as the colour theme? Or is that to much colour" Edmund suggested not looking so confident with his ideas. "Wait no isn't it green and blue must never be seen? Oh I don't know! Maybe if you added other colours as well"

"Good" said Susan "so it's settled we can have green dragonflies, purple butterflies and red roses the walls can be painted blue. Everyone got to contribute see. It's not to hard is it?" she looked at the guys when she said the last bit.

"Oh and don't worry Laid I'll help to choose a dress" Lucy said eagerly.

"Right thanks Lucy" Annie wasn't expecting to have to go to the ball but assumed that it would just be for royals and stuff.

When breakfast was finished Annie decided to go for a walk around the grounds.


End file.
